The Clinical Cancer Education Program of the Department of Oncology, College of Medicine, is a multidisciplinary educational program dedicated to, and directed towards, educational activities to: 1. reduce the incidence, morbidity and mortality of cancer by educating the various health care practitioners in the basic tools required for the prevention, detection, diagnosis, and treatment of cancer. This includes undergraduate medical & dental students, postgraduate medical doctors, nurses, prebaccalaureate minority students, other allied health professionals, and practicing or community physicians. This application requests funds to continue with a previously developed clinical assistants program and to continue to develop a cancer education program. 2. provide state of the art knowledge in the areas of cancer control and prevention, epidemiology, screening and detection, nutritional factors and in surgical and radiation oncology. 3. ensure a high quality program combining laboratory and clinical investigations in cancer, the Center will continue its effort to educate the participating students in recent developments in oncology with expanded utilization of the powerful techniques in cell and molecular biology, endocrinology and immunology. 4. continue to foster the growth and development of cancer related activities at Howard University and the local community through the educational processes. These activities are accomplished through various seminars, conferences, community programs, lectures and health fairs, as well as training programs for students, postgraduate physicians and paraprofessional personnel.